Semua Salah Furuya!
by momicat
Summary: Salahkan Saja Furuya (miyusawa)


Diamond no Ace adalah milik Yuji Terajima

Fanfiction ini hanya dibuat untuk bersenang-senang

.

.

.

"Hantunyaa..Hantunya datang!" Kuramochi bergetar ketakutan. Kawakami langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari layar televisi. Maezono ikut begidik. Sementara Haruichi memucat dan menyembunyikan wajah dibalik bahu Furuya.

_Sosok wanita berpakaian perawat yang berjalan sendirian didalam lorong rumah sakit yang remang itu membalikkan tubuh. Mengernyit heran ketika tak mendapati siapapun. Padahal ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Kemudian kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan bunyi benturan hak sepatunya dengan lantai. Memasuki kamar seorang pasien yang menderita gangguan jiwa untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Lagi-lagi dibuat heran ketika tak mendapati siapapun didalam kamar. Tempat tidur pasien kosong. Didalam toilet juga nihil. Wajah cantik sang perawat berubah panik. Buru-buru berlari keluar kamar untuk melapor ke dokter yang sedang berjaga. _

_Sang perawat terpekik ketakutan saat sosok menyeramkan berwajah jelek berantakan dengan rambut panjang menjuntai berada tepat dihadapannya ketika membuka pintu kamar rawat._

"KYAAAAAA"

Kamar kecil asrama itu sudah berubah menjadi parade teriakan.

Kazuya yang tersentak duduk di tempat tidur. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut nyeri. Sekitarnya terasa bergoyang-goyang seperti ada gempa lokal.

Dengan setengah kesal, dan kesadaran yang juga masih setengah berada ditubuhnya, Kazuya membuka penutup mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Silaunya lampu kamar tidak membantu nyeri dikepalanya menghilang.

Kuramochi yang pertama kali menyadari Kazuya yang terjaga karena ulah mereka nyengir lebar kearah sang kapten. "Maaf, Miyuki. Tapi hantunya tiba-tiba nongol"

Kazuya mendelik kesal. Kawakami menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Kuramochi nyengir semakin lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Haruicchi membungkuk berkali-kali. Maezono masih shock membayangkan hantu yang tadi.

"Bocah berdua itu kenapa disini juga?" Kazuya berkata dengan suara serak sambil menunjuk Haruichhi dan Furuya.

"Aku tiba-tiba ditarik Kuramochi senpai kesini saat sedang membeli minuman. Maafkan kami mengganggu istirahatmu, Miyuki-senpai" Haruichi membungkuk lagi.

"Habis semakin ramai semakin seru. Yang lain menolak saat kuajak, sih. Dan Haruicchi, tidak usah minta maaf. Kita sudah izin kepada Miyuki, kan" Kuramochi berdalih.

_Bukan berarti boleh seenaknya teriak-teriak dikamar orang_. Batin Kazuya menggerutu.

Sebenarnya Kazuya tak benar-benar mengizinkan. Saat Kuramochi bilang pinjam kamarnya untuk menonton DVD film horror, Kazuya hanya bilang 'terserah'. Ia terlalu lelah dan kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk berdebat. Furuya benar-benar menyiksanya setengah mampus. Menyeretnya latihan _Pitching_ seolah tak ada hari esok. Seolah jika ia lalai sebentar saja posisi _Ace_ akan lolos dari tangannya. Furuya bahkan merengek ketika Kazuya tinggal mengambil minuman lima menit saja.

"Sudah kubilang sebaiknya lain kali saja" Kawakami menambahkan

"Bilang saja kau takut, Nori!"

Kawakami cemberut. Jujur ia memang ketakutan.

"Dan kau..?" Kazuya menoleh pada Furuya.

"Tadinya aku mau ajak senpai latihan _Pitching_. Tapi aku malah dipaksa nonton" Jawab Kazuya datar.

"Heh.. latihan sama hantu sana!" Ujar Kazuya kesal. Ia tahu Furuya sedang semangat-semangatnya mengincar posisi _Ace_, dan stamina-nya perlahan-lahan juga sudah mulai membaik. Tapi kasihanilah tubuh Kazuya yang sudah _nyaris mati_ ini. Kalau ada Undang-Undang tentang Eksploitasi Senpai, Furuya sudah di tendang Kazuya ke dalam penjara. "Sawamura tidak ikut kalian?"

"Mana mau dia nonton beginian. Baru mulai saja sudah pasti ngompol duluan" Jawab Kuramochi meledek.

"Oh.." Kazuya bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil kacamatanya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Miyuki-senpai, mau kemana?" Tanya Haruicchi.

"Mengungsi"

BAM!

Pintu kamar ditutup.

"Hoi, Zono. Sadarlah! Hantunya sudah pergi"

.

.

.

Rasanya perjalanan ke kamar nomor lima itu tak pernah sejauh ini sebelumnya. Kazuya serasa berjalan diatas awan. Udara disekitar seolah menipis. Pijakannya tidak stabil. Kazuya harus berhenti dua kali untuk mengambil nafas memastikan dirinya tidak ambruk.

Kazuya akhirnya berhasil meraih pintu kamar nomor lima itu dan membukanya. Dengan santai Kazuya masuk seolah sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri.

Eijun yang duduk di tempat tidur membelakangi pintu masuk tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang. Perhatiannya fokus pada layar ponselnya. Jemari Eijun mengetikkan sesuatu sambil bibirnya tersenyum.

"Hayo.. senyum-senyum sendiri.."

"HUAAA!" Eijun berteriak kaget mendapati seseorang sudah memanjat ke tempat tidurnya dan berada di belakangnya. Tubuh Kazuya didorong menjaug hingga ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur kecil itu"Miyuki Kazuya.. Ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk! Dasar manusia bar-bar!" Jari telunjuk Eijun menodong tepat ke wajah Kazuya.

"Siapa yang bar-bar? Main dorong-dorong orang sembarangan!" jawab Kazuya sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit karena terhempas lumayan keras ke lantai.

"Kau yang memanjat ke tempat tidur orang sembarangan!"

Kazuya bangkit dan duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil bersandar ke dinding yang dihiasi poster pemain baseball. "Kau berkirim pesan pada siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Jawab Eijun. Ponsel Eijun di genggam erat dan di dekap kedadanya, seolah berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Kazuya.

"Lalu kenapa disembunyikan begitu?"

"Siapa yang menyembunyikan?"

Kazuya mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dada Eijun. Eijun paham maksud _gesture_ itu. Eijun selalu paham setiap yang diperintahkan Kazuya tanpa melalui kata-kata. Seolah ia sudah terlatih untuk itu, baik didalam lapangan maupun diluar lapangan.

"Itu Cuma Wakana" Pandangan Eijun tak berani bertemu dengan Kazuya. Tangannya menyerahkan ponsel lipatnya kepada Kazuya "Dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku, lalu bercerita sedikit"

Ini pertama kalinya Wakana menghubungi Eijun semenjak mereka gagal menuju Koushien di Turnamen Musim Panas lalu. Gadis itu tahu Eijun pasti terpukul dan ia hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Nih ku kembalikan!" Kazuya tidak jadi memeriksa ponsel Eijun dan menyerahkannya kembali ke pemiliknya

"Ku pikir kau mau memeriksanya"

"Ngapain? Tidak penting. Memang aku sekurang kerjaan itu?" Wajah Kazuya memanas. Mungkin karena sakit kepalanya. Mungkin juga tidak. Yang jelas memalukan rasanya ia bersikap seperti orang posesif yang ingin tahu siapa saja yang dihubungi pacarnya. Tidak keren sekali! Seperti bukan dirinya!

"Dasar gak jelas" Eijun menggerutu. "Terus mau apa kau kesini?"

"Kamarku berubah jadi bioskop dadakan" Kepala Kazuya bersandari dibahu Eijun. Matanya terpejam. Dalam hati Kazuya berdoa agar sakit kepalanya berkurang sedikit saja.

"Hey, kau pikir kepalamu tidak berat? Minggir sana" Eijun menaik turunkan bahunya. Mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Kazuya yang membebani.

"Jangan gerak-gerak. Kepalaku sakit!"

"Siapa suruh kau sandaran disana. Minggir kubilang, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun berseru keras.

Kazuya meringis kesakitan. Telinganya berdenging. Mengirimkan rasa pening ke otaknya seperti habis di pukul pemukul baseball.

Menyadari perubahan raut Kazuya, Eijun panik "Hey, kau tak apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kepalaku sakit" Jawab Kazuya lemah. Mata dibalik lensa itu masih terpejam menahan sakit.

"Kalau kau sakit kenapa kesini? Periksa dirimu sana, Astaga!" Eijun semakin panik. Tak sadar suaranya mengeras.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku cuma butuh kau diam" Ucap Kazuya sambil menatap kesal kepada Eijun.

Bibir Eijun sudah terbuka ingin mendebat lagi. Namun ia terdiam melihat wajah pucat Kazuya. Sedetik kemudian kepala coklat Kazuya sudah berbaring dan menjadikan paha Eijun sebagai bantal. Paha Eijun yang sedikit terbuka karena mengenakan celana pendek bersentuhan dengan pipi Kazuya. Eijun meringis merasakan betapa panasnya kulit kaptennya itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke klinik?"

Kazuya menggeleng pelan "Aku akan membaik setelah tidur. Asalkan kau tidak berisik"

Alis Eijun berkedut kesal. Namun wajahnya berubah melembut ketika melihat raut Kazuya yang sudah lebih tenang. Seperti tidak menahan sakit lagi.

Eijun tersenyum mendengar deru nafas lembut sang Kapten Seido. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap rambut coklat itu. Memberi sedikit tekanan di kulit kepalanya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit. Bahkan tangan Eijun yang bersentuhan dengan kulit kepala Kazuya merasa "Dasar sok kuat"

Kazuya memang harus kuat, kan? Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi kuat. Mana bisa ia memimpin anggota nya dan mengawasi para _pitcher_-nya kalau ia lemah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _pitcher_, Eijun tidak kebagian latihan _Pitching_ seharian ini. sebagai gantinya ia harus menonton Furuya dan Kazuya latihan serius sambil mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

Furuya sialan! Pasti ia yang membuat Kazuya sakit.

Eijun mulai memikirkan rencana untuk balas dendam pada Furuya.


End file.
